Clockwork's Christmas
by xPurple Shadow Slayerx
Summary: How does the master of time spend Christmas. Now a series of drabbles. Some are romance, some are friendship. Jazz/Clockwork centered.
1. Clockwork's Christmas

Danny Phantom flew beside the Specter Speeder containing his older sister Jazz.

Danny had grown a lot in the last three years in height and in muscle, other than that he was still the same half-ghost town hero with dreams of becoming an astronaut.

It was Christmas and, having spent the morning with his parents, he had decided to go on his yearly visit to the Ghost Zone.

It was the only time of year that he wouldn't be attacked, especially as he had patched things up with Ghost Writer, because of the Christmas truce.

"Hey, Jazz," Danny inquired.

"Yes, Danny."

"Do you think we could visit Clockwork?" he asked.

"Clockwork? You mean the time ghost?" she asked, having not been acquainted with the temporal ghost.

"Yeah, him. He's never at the Christmas truce party so I guess he works during Christmas, I figured he'd be a little lonely and Dan's hardly good company."

Jazz thought for a moment, she knew that Clockwork was a friend and it must be terrible to have to work during Christmas, "sure, why not," she shrugged and they flew to the Clocktower.

Clockwork sat in a corner in his adult form with his legs formed and stretched out in front of him.

Surrounding him were various bottles that had once contained alcohol. In his hand was a half empty bottle.

"Merry Christmas to me," he murmured, taking another swig.

"Uh Clockwork, maybe you should cut down on the booze," said a voice. Said voice was from a dented Thermos.

Dan Phantom, due to not being put in a story by Ghost Writer, hated Christmas. He had even attacked ghosts during it in his timeline, he also despised Clockwork, but even he had to admit that this was a problem.

The Observent's always made Clockwork work during Christmas whilst even they celebrated.

He had to watch as others got to have fun. But that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst part was the suicide attempts people made at this time of year. He had to watch it all. However, instead of paying close attention to the timestream, he dulled his senses with alcohol and waited for it to be over for another year. Even then he would have to watch one disaster after another throughout the year. But Christmas was the worst.

The first Christmas Dan was in the Thermos he had overheard Clockwork's drinking and had asked him about it. When Clockwork had explained the predicament Dan had been dumbstruck, he did still remember how death and torture had once horrified him so he knew what it must have been like for Clockwork, so, during this time of year he'd try to be nicer to Clockwork and ease him off drinking, but it never worked.

"Why should I?" he moaned, "I need something to get me through this and there's no-one who I want to talk about it to."

"Yeah, but this is kinda unhealthy, even for a ghost," Dan replied.

"Dan, please, just don't bother. I know you actually pity me, but I don't need it. I just want to be left alone," he whispered the last part disdainfully.

"What if the goody-goody comes by?" Dan asks, using one of his better names for Danny. Trying to be nice, remember?

"He won't come," Clockwork answered.

"We both know that you can't tell. You always block out Christmas from your foresight throughout the year and you use booze to block your powers," Dan was right, Clockwork had no way of telling what was happening at Christmas. The Observents didn't care, the only reason they had him work at Christmas was to show him that they still had power over him. They didn't know about the drinking and if they did they probably wouldn't care.

Clockwork grunted and took yet another swig. He wasn't shifting his age because he usually only did that when he had company. His adult form was the best choice because when he stuck to a form it would take on the same mentality of that age group.

He was about to finish his bottle when he heard something land outside. Then, someone calling him.

"Hey, Clockwork, are you here?" Danny called, "hey, Clock-," Danny gasped. Clockwork was sitting in a corner, surrounded by beer bottles. As he hid under his cloak, Danny turned to the Thermos on the table.

"What's going on?" he asked, picking it up. Dan sighed.

"It happens every year. Those one-eyed bozos make him work at Christmas 'cause they can. He has to watch other people be happy and others commit suicide. Plus, during the rest of the year he has to watch a lot of other stuff that you couldn't even imagine, but the drinking only happens at Christmas."

Danny could scarcely believe what he had heard. At that moment Jazz decided to come looking for him.

"Danny, what's taking so long?" she walked into the room. She stood there for a moment, taking everything in.

Turning to Danny she walked over to him and took the Thermos from him.

"Explain everything."

Dan told her what he had told Danny and also mentioned that he had actually been spending the last few Christmases trying to help and told them why.

"Right," she said, "which way is the kitchen."

Clockwork pointed to it, avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Good, Danny, clear away the bottles and keep any other alcoholic substances away from him," the halfa nodded and got to work.

Clockwork had, by this point, hidden himself under his hood in humiliation. He'd never wanted Danny to see this, or even know about it. He peeked out from underneath his hood when he felt a tugging at the bottle he had still been holding. He saw Danny, attempting to take the bottle from his death grip. Danny gave him a pleading look that caused the temporal spirit to sigh and release his hold.

Soon, all the bottles were put away and Jazz came in with a large mug of coffee. Even ghosts got tired eventually, so he occasionally had some to keep himself awake if need be.

"Danny," she said, turning to him, "put Dan in a different room and leave please. I think Clockwork would prefer it if we were alone so I can talk to him."

Danny nodded, still confused. In the Thermos Dan shrugged, "whatever. Good luck getting anything out of him."

Danny did what he was told. But before he left he turned towards his sister.

"I'll catch up with you later, but I need to help Clockwork." he nodded again and left.

Turning around, she walked over to Clockwork.

Currently in collage, Jazz had been studying depression for over a year in her class, as such she knew how to handle this. She hoped.

"Drink this. I need you sober so I can help you," she ordered, sitting down next to the ghost.

Clockwork looked at her for a moment, "why should I?" he sighed, "if I'm sober I'll be able to see it all. The happiness I'll never feel, the horror of people who want to end it all. Usually it's a quick death, like hanging or jumping off of a building, but sometimes they use neurotoxins or," he choked on the last one, "they... they t-torture themselves because of their misery."

he nearly broke down at this point, meanwhile Jazz was still there, hoping to coax the coffee down him soon. Despite it being easier to get him to talk in this state, once he sobered up later he will have forgotten about it all and they would have gotten no where.

"Worst yet," he continued, "Sometimes, I wish I could join them. And then theres the rest of the year," he groaned.

"Clockwork," Jazz sighed, "I understand that it hurts, but you need to help, and that means sobering up,"she raised the coffee to his face, hoping he'd take it.

Clockwork stared at her. `I don't need her help` he thought to himself, `I'm fine on my... my` he sighed. Who was he kidding? He needed help. Dan had tried, but he was in a Thermos so he couldn't speak to him face-to-face, that's what he wanted, that's what he needed.

The temporal being gently took the mug from Jazz's hand and took a sip, followed by chugging it down in one gulp.

"Okay?" she asked tentatively. Clockwork shook his head. The images were coming back.

"Three attempts, one success, all of them through self torture," he mumbled, his senses returning.

Jazz nodded, knowing that it would be harder to get him to talk now. She was good with kids and once, according to Danny, Clockwork had accidentally gotten himself stuck in his child form, who had a big mouth.

"Clockwork, I need you to turn into your child form so I can help you."

Clockwork sighed, "are you sure?" he asked quietly, "very," Jazz replied confidently.

Slowly, Clockwork's form began to shift, a few moments later in his place sat a small child. He wore his usual clothes, only with a pair of pail blue shorts. He had cute chubby cheeks and buck teeth. It took all of Jazz's will power to not scoop him up into a hug and coo over him. Especially since he had a look of vulnerability in his eyes. Said eyes were looking into hers, sad and lost.

"Wanna talk now?" she asked softly. Clockwork's lip quivered and he rapped his arms around her and sobbed as he told her everything that he had to endure. Whether it was at Christmas or during the rest of the year, he told her everything. After a few hours he had stopped and was now cuddled up to to her, still sobbing quietly. Jazz whispered to him, telling that it was okay, that she was there for him. He looked at her with tear filled eyes and she smiled softly at him, reassuring him.

A while later they were standing next to the Spector Speeder outside.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

Now in his adult form he nodded. "Yes."

"Good, if you ever need to talk, I'm here and ready to listen." "Actually, Jasmine," he said, using her real name, "here," it was one of his time medallions, "it's a communicator, so I can contact you."

Jazz nodded, accepting the gift she bid him goodbye and left.

Once inside his home, Clockwork sighed, he had a feeling he would be calling her a lot, at least he could stop time, then she wouldn't miss her classes. He smiled, looks like he wouldn't be alone at Christmas anymore.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's way too early for a Christmas fic, but I've had** **for a month now and thought it would be interesting, plus, there aren't enough Clocky and Jazzy fics around so yeah. R&R plz.**

**Hopefully this'll load properly after the last attempt went wrong, enjoy.**


	2. 911

**A/N: I decided to turn this into a series of drabbles about Jazz helping Clock out with problems he has in certain stages of the timeline. Suggestions are welcome, and will probably be quite helpful.**

Seeing it happen was always so different to knowing it was coming, he could never prepare himself for what he was going to have to endure. It was the Bloody Sunday all over again. Both had been about religious differences, some humans used religion as an excuse to declare war on one-another, but more often that not religion spoke of tolerance and understanding, not killing off other people because they don't believe in the same thing.

9/11, that date was going to stay in the memories of millions for years to come, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It wasn't going to cause much affect on the timestream, at least not enough to alert the Observants, so he couldn't do anything about it.

Clockwork sighed and took another gulp from his bottle.

* * *

Jazz Fenton drove the Spector Speeder through the Zone. Danny had made it quite clear that no one was to attack her, or else he'd get help from one of his allies. And considering the fact that they include an army of ice ghosts who worship him, a feminist who can turn into a dragon and the master of time, they decided it would be in their best interests to listen for once.

Jazz liked coming here. It was quiet and looked incredible, like flying through space.

She wasn't really concentrating on where she was headed and ended up at Clockwork's lair.

'_Hmm,'_ the red head thought to herself, _'it's been a while since I've seen Clockwork, maybe I should stop by.'_

The year before, Danny had decided to get all of his allies, from both the Ghost Zone and earth, to meet. Jazz and Clockwork had immediately taken a liking to one-another and had seen each other a couple of times since. Jazz had even admitted to herself that she did like him as more than a friend, but hadn't even written it in a diary or told Bearbert, knowing that although he couldn't read minds, he did see and hear everything.

She landed the Speeder and walked up to the Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clockwork had just finished his bottle. It was some type of ancient wine that he'd taken from the timestream. Sticking his hand into one of his smaller mirrors he grabbed another bottle.

As he took a swig his mind wandered.

_'I wonder how Jasmine is doing?'_ the temporal spirit mused. Despite having watched her timeline for years, it wasn't until Danny had introduced her to him that he'd really taken an interest.

He admitted to himself that he had developed feelings for her, but knew he could never act on them. She would live out her life and eventually die and he would continue his immortal existence as usual.

He sighed and looked at the main mirror. On it was a frozen image of a plane crashing into a couple of towers.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Due to the alcohol in his system he didn't have full access to his foresight, so for once he was surprised.

Whipping round to face the door-way he saw the exact person he was thinking about moments ago.

_'speak of the devil,'_ he thought to himself as Jasmine Fenton stared straight at him.

The budding psychologist in question looked at him and then turned her head to the main mirror.

This had been on the news a few hours ago. Luckily the Fentons didn't know anyone who was in there, but it was tragic all the same as some of the kids at their school did. She'd come to the Ghost Zone to clear her head. Having become the unofficial councillor of Casper High she was going to have to deal with a lot of grieving teens, so she'd decided to relax a bit first and go somewhere unaffected by it.

Turning her attention back to Clockwork, who was trying to avoid her gaze, she calmly walked over and took the half empty bottle and the empty one from him.

"Where's the kitchen?" she asked. The master of time pointed towards it, still avoiding eye contact.

She thanked him and walked towards it.

Meanwhile, Clockwork's mind was whirling. Why was she here? What was she doing? Why did she have to see him like this? He slouched further. He was humiliated. She'd just seen him at his worst, how was she going to react to this? Would she be willing to listen to an explanation? He mentally scolded himself for this. She was going to become a leading psychologist, of coarse she was going to listen.

A few minutes later she walked up to him, now carrying a mug of steaming coffee.

"Drink," she said sternly, making him flinch slightly. He immediately took the mug and drank down the coffee. After he was done she asked him a question. "Does this happen often?" he shook his head, she asked another. "When was the last time it happened?" he sighed again. "Bloody Sunday," he replied.

She nodded, beginning to understand. This was most likely a fixed point in time, she had a feeling that it was something he was not allowed to meddle with, no matter how much he wished he could.

She leaned forward and, much to his surprise, hugged him.

_'Does this mean she isn't angry with me?'_ he wondered. Despite is foresight returning to him he hadn't dared look into her future, for fear of what he might have seen.

Before he even realised what he was doing, he'd wrapped his arms around her, blushing slightly.

It was her turn to be surprised. Looking up she noticed he was blushing. _'Why is he...? wait a minute."_ She moved her face closer to his.

"Clockwork, are you blushing?" she asked, causing his face to turn a deep purple with embarrassment. "Um... well," was all he got out before Jazz pressed her lips against his own.

Clockwork's mind went completely blank for a few moments until she broke the kiss, also blushing.

For a moment they both just stared at each other, both of them taking in what had just happened. Clockwork vaguely remembered a small, unlikely timeline of this happening, but he'd wrote it off as wishful thinking. Now, as he pulled her closer and she lay her head on his chest, he wasn't so sure.

**A/N: Just a little fluffy drabble that I came up with, as I mentioned above suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Tickles

**A/N: A request from GoldenGuardian2418, also to Mals42 as this is centred around Clock/Jazz and I think of Danny and Dani as brother and sister I won't be adding that suggestion. Sorry :( . Little more light hearted this one.**

Jazz Fenton lounged lazily on the sofa in Clockwork's observation room. She'd decided to pay him a visit as she was bored. She was currently in collage but was on summer vacation. There had been no ghost attacks, so she had nothing to do. She'd gone to Clockwork's because she thought there would be something to do there. He'd let her stay, but was rather busy.

"Clockwork!" she whined, "I'm bored."

The temporal spirit chuckled lightly at his friend's whiny tone. The usually level headed and mature young lady often acted more like a child around him. In turn he often showed his more care free and relaxed side to her.

He admitted to himself that, after Danny had decided to introduce her to him, he had grown fond of her. He had a feeling that it was a crush, but had decided to keep it hidden.

He was a ghost, and immortal. He would outlive her and he could never ask her to become immortal and outlive those around her.

"Then find something to do," he replied cheekily. In response Jazz stuck out her tongue at him.

"Like what?"

He thought for a moment before grinning as an idea popped into his head.

He turned himself invisible and crept up to her.

"Clockwork," Jazz inquired nervously, "Clockwork, this isn't funny. Stop being immature and come out."

"As you wish," chuckled a disembodied voice.

Suddenly, he reappeared besideher, pounced and began to tickle her relentlessly.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, C-clockwork, s-stop!" she screeched, but to no avail.

So she tried another tactic and began tickling him. To her surprise it turned out that he was ticklish as well.

She to had feelings for him, but knew that it would not work out for the same reasons he did. She just wasn't sure about becoming immortal. Sure, that meant eternal youth, but she wasn't that vain.

After a few minutes of tickling and laughing, they eventually stopped to allow one-another to breath. What they had failed to notice, however, is the position they had ended up in. When he pounced on her, Clockwork had ended up on top of her. Her tickling him ended up with her hands on his toned chest.

Once they regained their senses they realised this and blushed.

_'Is he blushing?'_ Jazz wondered.

They leaned closer together.

"Clockwork,"

"Jazz."

Soon their lips were only half a centimetre apart. Both their minds were blank. The world around them stopped existing.

Finally, Jazz couldn't take the tension and put her lips against his.

Clockwork's eyes went wide. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed. Or, if he had even been kissed. He slowly, but surely relaxed and deepened the kiss.

Nibbling her lip lightly he got her to open her mouth. Soon their tongues began to explore each other's mouths, they were in bliss.

After who knows how long, they broke the kiss, still blushing, but smiling.

Clockwork's moved to her side and rapped his arm around her. As they cuddled up close his mouth turned to a slightly goofy grin. For once they decided to forget what the future held and focused on the present.

**A/N: Aww, I hope you enjoyed that, also the next chapter of Clockwork's misadventures is in the works and will (hopefully) be up soon.**


	4. Jasmine in Wonderland

Clockwork sat contentedly next to his girlfriend Jazz. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she read her book. They had been dating for a year by now. So far they'd cuddled alot and kissed a little, but Clockwork had always been too busy for a relationship so this was his first and he was still a little nervous at times. Jazz didn't mind, she thought it was sweet. She'd managed to persuade the Observants into letting them date, as long as they didn't leave the tower they could do what they wanted.

He snuggled up closer to her as she put her now finished book down. It was Alice in Wonderland, her favourite if he recalled correctly.

She twisted round and leaned closer to him, making him blush. She giggled at how cute he looked when he blushed.

"You don't need to be so flustered Clockwork," she told him.

He blushed deeper and avoided eye contact. "I know," he muttered, still nervous.

Jazz sighed and brought her face closer to his and pressed her lips against his. She could feel the heat rush to his face. They'd never really gotten much further than lips, but Jazz was fine with that. She was a patient person. They loved each other and knew it, Clockwork could take things further when he was ready to.

After a moment they broke the kiss and snuggled up together.

"Reading Alice in Wonderland again I see," Clockwork said.

Jazz smiled. "Yeah," she sighed, "I wish I could do something like that, maybe have tea with the Mad Hatter," she chuckled, "that's my favourite part."

A few hours later it was time for her to go home. Using the time pendant Clockwork had made for her she went through a portal to her house.

Clockwork mused on what she had said earlier. As they had to stay in the tower their dates didn't consist of much. Making his decision, Clockwork called Nocturne. After the whole 'put everyone to sleep' fiasco, Clockwork had decided to bail out the sleep spirit after the Observants had captured him, as such, he owed Clockwork a favour.

"Ah, Clockwork, and how might I help you on this fine evening?" Nocturne inquired.

"Well," Clockwork started, "I need you to help with creating a dream for someone, and allowing me into it."

* * *

Jazz opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. She was in a beautiful garden bursting with colour. The flowers towered above her head like colourful trees.

Looking down at herself she saw she was wearing a dress. It was black and blue like her usual clothes but looked just like the one Alice was wearing on the cover of her book.

"Is this a dream?" she wondered.

"Sort of. Nocturne owed me a favour."

Looking up she saw someone ahead of her.

"Clockwork?"

Upon closer inspection it was indeed him. Only he now wore a purple top hat and coat, a lighter purple dress shirt and blue trousers. He was dressed up as the Mad Hatter.

"Welcome to Wonderland," he chuckled.

"Is it really you?" she asked, unsure if he really was here.

"Well we're both asleep, but now we can date outside the Clocktower."

"Wait a second," she said suspiciously, "you said Nocturne helped you with this."

"He isn't necessarily evil so much as impulsive. He has little power unless he's feeding on dreams and thought that it was a good idea. He didn't want to hurt anyone," he explained, "Just trust me." Clockwork held out his hand for her to take. She was hesitant, but decided to trust him, after all, if this was a trick by Nocturne, he wouldn't have let his involvement be known.

"Okay then, Clockwork Hatter," she teased.

They walked up to a long table covered with tea cups, pots and an assortment of baked goods.

He took her to the end and sat her down. "Were not gonna do the 'change seats' thing are we?" Jazz joked, taking a sip from her cup.

"I'm dressed up as the Mad Hatter, I'd like to hold on to at least some of my dignity," he replied dryly.

They finished their tea and went for a walk. They were completely alone until a cat with star covered fur blocked their path.

"Nocturne," Jazz grumbled, recognising him immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I felt that this would be my only chance to apologise for my past behaviour. I honestly never meant to harm anyone, but I always feel so powerless and acted on impulse."

Jazz frowned but nodded. "Very well, I forgive you, but perhaps you should visit Danny, Tucker and Sam's dreams and apologise to them too."

"Good idea, I should be going then, enjoy your date," he said, winking at Clockwork and smiling like the character he portrayed before disappearing.

"Well, that was interesting," Jazz noted.

Clockwork nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes it was."

they came up to a tree. Looking behind her Jazz saw that the garden was normal sized now. She ran to the swing and sat down.

"Gimme a push," she demanded childishly.

"Were you listening when I said that I wanted to keep some dignity intact?"Clockwork inquired.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Clockwork Hatter. Please,"she pouted and batted her eye lids.

Clockwork sighed and gave in. "Very well."

He gave her a few pushes before letting her swing on her own.

He walked around so he was in front of her, but was far enough away so he wouldn't be kicked.

A strong breeze blew her skirt up, showing off a pair of white bloomers.

Upon seeing this Clockwork blushed deeply and turned away. Jazz stopped, also blushing

"Oops," she giggled.

_'That would explain why he winked,'_ he thought to himself.

Jazz walked up to him and laced her fingers into his.

"This was so sweet of you," she sighed. Turning him around to face her she kissed him.

His face became even warmer, but for some reason he felt more confident. He nibbled her lip lightly to get her to open her mouth...

and at that moment both their alarms went off.

"Maybe next time, Clockwork Hatter," she chuckled, getting out of bed.

Clockwork groaned, you always wake up when it's getting good.

**A/N: Poor Clockwork. Mwa ha ha ha haaaa. Any way, I just figured that since a lot of people do this I thought 'why not' and this was born. Isn't Clocky sweet when he's embarrassed.**


	5. Marriage

Jazz sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pure white dress with a train, a wedding dress.

"You look great," Valerie assured her. She wore a traditional bride's maid dress.

"Yeah, you actually make white work," Sam smiled. She refused to wear bright colours, but had agreed to wear a simple purple dress.

"Not all of us can be goths, dear," Maddie sighed.

"I can't believe you and Clockwork are getting married," Dani exclaimed, choosing to wear a light blue dress.

"I know right. I'm so excited," Jazz smiled. Clockwork had finally popped the question a few months before. The only thing was that she had to become immortal, she would outlive everyone around her. But to be with the love of her soon to be eternal life, she'd risk it.

"How do you think Clockwork's handling it?" Dani asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine," Maddie replied calmly.

Meanwhile, in the Groom's tent.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this!" Clockwork shouted in panic, keeping a death grip on the wall of the tent.

Trying to drag him out was a robed skeletal figure and a dark haired young man.

"Clockwork, you're marrying my sister even if I have to hold you at ecto-gun point"" Danny shouted.

"C'mon, mon. Do ya have any idea how hard it was ta get Mandy to let me come ta dis ting?" The Grim Reaper grunted, keeping a hold of his old friend's tail.

"I did tell you to stop betting your freedom like that," Clockwork told him, not letting go.

"Dude, you're just getting cold feet-er-tail," Danny said, "and I'm serious about the ecto-gun."

"Clockwork, everyone's waitin' mon, if ya don't come now dere's gonna be a lotta trouble."

"But, but..."

"Clockwork, what about Jazz? She's expecting you to be there, do you really wanna break her heart because you're nervous? You love her, don't you?" Danny asked making Clockwork release his grip.

"You're right," he nodded, "I'm being ridiculous, I'll go."

Clockwork now stood at the alter, already looking like he wanted to bolt. He was so nervous.

A short, pink-haired man glared at him from behind the alter. "I know what you're thinking," Cupid said, "don't even think about making a fly for it, I'm being paid for this."

Clockwork gulped and looked down the aisle. On one side were some of his old friends, on the other was Jazz's family.

He almost bolted when the music began to play, only to be held back by Cupid who gave him a reassuring smile. "Just relax, it's supposed to be the happiest day of your afterlife."

Clockwork nodded and looked down the aisle again. He gasped when he saw his bride's dress.

Jazz held on to her father's arm as he continuously mumbled 'not gonna cry' to himself.

As they came up to the alter he let go and sat down, he almost broke down but managed to compose himself and gave a weak smile at the couple.

Grim gave Clockwork a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today..." Clockwork blanked out most of the speech and looked deep into Jazz's eyes.

"Clockwork," Cupid turned to the groom, "do you take Jasmine Fenton to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Jasmine, do you take Clockwork to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Clockwork and Jazz kissed.

"May we please have the rings."

One of Jazz's younger cousins came up to the alter with the rings on a velvet pillow.

Clockwork put his one, a simple silver band, on first.

The important one was Jazz's ring. A blue diamond, matching her eyes, set in silver. In it was a spell to give her immortality.

Clockwork brought the ring up to her finger. He looked into her eyes, as if asking whether she was sure, she nodded and he slipped the ring on. There was a small flash of light as the spell was cast. She was now completely immortal. She could sense something different within her.

She smiled at Clockwork and they embraced one-another.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly wedded couple.

It was a year later as Clockwork paced in the hospital waiting room. He could hear Jazz's screams of pain as she tried to give birth to his child. She screamed his name and he floated for the door.

"You don't wanna do that," Jack told him.

"Why not-?" he was cut of by more shouts. "WHEN I SEE THAT BASTERD HE'S GONNA PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME! YOU HEAR ME CLOCKWORK? YOUR GONNA PAY!"

Clockwork flinched uneasily. "Maybe I can wait a little longer."

Maddie nodded. "Good idea. And don't worry, once it's over she'll calm down."

After a while the screaming stopped and a doctor came out. "Congratulations, you've had a healthy baby girl," he told him, "would you like to see her?"

Clockwork nodded and floated to his wife and new daughter.

The new baby lay peacefully in Jazz's arms, her eyes closed. She had a small tuft of orange hair on her head, just like her mother's.

Jazz looked exhausted but much calmer than she had sounded before.

Clockwork came to their side and looked at his daughter.

"She's beautiful, Jazz murmured, Clockwork nodded in agreement.

At the sound of her mother's voice the baby awoke with an adorable yawn.

"What should we call her?" Clockwork asked.

Jazz thought for a moment. "Jessica," she said.

Clockwork smiled and held his daughter's hand. She giggled as a blue ring appeared around her.

It separated into two and went up and down her body. She now had blue skin, purple hair and her eyes, though they still looked normal, were red.

The couple gasped and smiled. They heard a soft ticking noise from beneath her blanket.

Upon closer inspection they saw that she now had a small clock ticking away in her chest.

Clockwork smiled again. "My little Timepiece," he murmured.

**A/N: Cupid is from Fairly Odd Parents, Grim is from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, I do not own these characters, I don't own any of the characters shown except Jessica/Timepiece. Just an adorable idea I had, enjoy and maybe send in some suggestions for friendship drabbles maybe.**


	6. Why

Jazz opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, she was on one of the many floating rocks in the Ghost Zone. The question was, why?

The last thing she remembered was dying peacefully in her bed, she was the last member of Team Phantom to die, Danny having done so two years before after his powers eventually drained him.

She had looked around the Zone for her friends and family, but their souls had moved on, why hadn't hers?

"No," she whispered, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

She looked at her hands, they looked young, very young. She guessed around her early twenties. But they were so pale, like snow. Looking down at herself she noticed she wore a white dress.

_'Just like an angel,'_ she thought, tears forming. She didn't understand. Why was she in the Ghost Zone? Her soul should have passed on, she didn't have anything tying her to the human world.

She sobbed as she unconsciously began to float and started to wander aimlessly through the Zone in despair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clockwork paced in his tower. Looking up every so often to look at the image on his viewing mirror. It was a forlorn Jazz flying though the Ghost Zone, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hair had regained the vibrant red of her youth, her skin was as pale as porcelain, her eyes had stayed the same but now glowed.

_'She looks so beautiful,'_ he thought to himself. He knew that she would eventually come across the tower by accident and come in demanding answers, but for once, he had none.

He looked at her again, he had long since admitted to himself that he was in love with her, despite the arguments he had with himself he eventually stopped denying it.

* * *

Jazz blinked the tears from her eyes when she noticed where she was. Various cogs floated around a clock-based tower. Clockwork's lair.

Her face scrunched up in fury. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't he at least warned her? She flew to the tower, her eyes flashing dangerously.

She barged through the door and shot straight for him. He gasped as she wrapped her hands around his neck, they began to glow turquoise.

"Why?" she demanded, close to frying his head off. Clockwork's flinched at her tone and the ectoplasm burning his neck. "I-I d-don't know," he gasped, regretting it.

The newly formed ghost screeched as her hands became unbearably hot.

_'I need to calm her down,' _he thought, _'but how?'_

He gently wrapped his hands around her wrists. "Jasmi-Jazz, please, don't," he begged.

Her eyes softened slightly and, still furious, she let go.

Clockwork rubbed his neck gingerly, sure that there were some bruises and burn marks.

"How can you not know?" she growled, "you're the master of time, tell me!"

Clockwork winced. "I'm sorry, all I knew was that this was going to happen, I don't know why. I wish I could have at least warned you, but the Observants told me not to, I'm sorry."

Jazz stared at him, taking it all in. "I'm staying here, understood."

"But..." Clockwork started, she glared at him, cutting him off.

At that moment an Observant barged in.

"Clockwork, Phantom's sister has passed, we need to capture her before she realises she cannot be affected by our powers. She could obliterate us all!" he shouted before noticing who Clockwork was with.

The master of time glared at him. "Nice one."

Jazz looked at the Observant. "So, I can do whatever I want, and none of you can stop me?"

The Observant gulped. "Well," Jazz smirked, "I guess I'll have to stay here with Clockwork, if he keeps me calm, I won't do anything bad," she scowled, "but, if I get angry, or upset, there will be consequences."

The Observant nodded. "Very well, Clockwork, keep her happy, I shall go warn the others," and with that, he ran off, leaving the master of time, and possibly the most dangerous ghost in existence alone together.

Jazz smiled. "You know, I have always found your adult form hansom, stay like that please," she requested politely.

Clockwork obeyed, now in his adult form he looked at her questioningly. "Jazz..."

She raised her hand for him to stop. "I already know how you feel about me," she said, her smile turning malicious, "come here," she commanded.

Once he was close enough she grabbed him and slammed her mouth into his.

Clockwork broke the kiss in shock. "What's the matter?" she asked, "don't you want this?"

"Not like this," Clockwork said. Jazz smiled again and pulled him in for another kiss. As her tongue entered his mouth, Clockwork whimpered.

**A/N: I am so evil. Darker fic this time. Poor Clockwork. Jazz goes crazy after becoming a powerful ghost, time powers can't touch her, Clockwork is in love and Jazz is gonna take advantage.**


	7. Teen years

Clockwork lay down on Grim's bed, his nose deep in a book. Fourteen years old, he wore a dark purple hoody over a lighter purple shirt and light blue jeans. He was waiting for his best friend Grim to get back. It was Saturday, which meant no school and no worrying about Boogie or being made fun of when he couldn't control his powers. This problem had earned him the unfortunate nickname 'Ghost Reject' and made him a target for bullies, he often phased through random objects and his pants. And he's skipped a couple of grades, making him the youngest in his grade.

Suddenly, the door flew open and an adolescent skeleton wearing a red hoody and holding an envelope ran in and shut the door.

"Hey Grim," Clockwork greeted his brother-figure cheerfully. Grim was two years older than Clockwork and stood a head taller. He was also generally one of Boogie's targets. Though he was mostly pranked a wedgied, whereas Clockwork was often beaten up, so Grim would often have to patch him up a console him, he'd practically become an older brother to Clockwork, especially since his home, the Ghost Zone, had been all but destroyed by Pariah Dark only a few years prior. The poor kid had little to no self confidence, so Grim helped out all he could, but he knew he could never stand up to Boogie. "Whatcha got there?" he asked.

Grim grinned. "Norm The Genie just sold me a naked photo of Eris," he replied excitedly.

The time ghost raised an eye-brow. "You know he's a con artist, right?"

Grim ignored him and sat on the bed and looked at the envelope. He was already drooling.

"And why are you so interested in Eris anyway? She's a selfish, psychotic bitch."

The skeleton shrugged. "So? She's hot. Aint ya at least curious, mon?" he asked.

Clockwork looked away for a moment, before scooching over to his friend. Hormones won out.

Grim smirked and carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the photo and gasped. Instead of the young Goddess, it was Norm's face in the picture, his tongue stuck out at the camera.

Clockwork burst out laughing. "What did I tell ya?" he roared, "you, my friend, have just been conned."

Grim scrunched up the photo in anger. "That no good genie!" he shouted, "I paid fifty bucks for dis ting!"

Clockwork shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Even if it had been real, that girl probably stuffs her bra anyway, no girl that age can have boobs like that."

The young Reaper looked at him questioningly. "I've noticed ya aint so interested in the girls at school," he said, "what gives?"

The ghost shrugged again. "Not my types. Tooth Fairy's okay, but kinda gossipy, plus I think Jorden likes her. And Eris is just insane," he sighed, "plus, I like red heads too, some-one smart, level headed and caring, who doesn't even need make-up to look nice, some-one who could keep me in line."

_several millennia later_

"So, dat's your girlfriend den?" a now much older Grim Reaper asked, looking at the photo of his friend and Jazz.

Clockwork nodded. "That's right," he replied.

Grim chuckled. "Just whatcha wanted, aye Clockwork."

**A/N: an idea I had, wanted to do a fic about Clockwork teenage years, he hung out with Grim a lot, Boogie abused him, he thought Eris was a bitch and he already knew what he wanted in a girlfriend.**


End file.
